


【丹昏】蓮池（二）

by emptycity



Series: 《蓮池》 [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycity/pseuds/emptycity
Summary: × OOC一定有，全都算我的× 請勿上升真人與團體，也與現實無關× 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點





	【丹昏】蓮池（二）

**Author's Note:**

> × OOC一定有，全都算我的
> 
> × 請勿上升真人與團體，也與現實無關
> 
> × 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點

還沒等姜丹尼爾做出下一個舉動，朴志訓快速的抬起雙手，將姜丹尼爾的臉推離耳邊，又迅速縮回手拉住自己剛才翻滾時被對方扯開的衣襟。

姜丹尼爾任憑少年的手摸上自己的臉，接著被那雙手推開，對方掌心的溫度快速消散。姜丹尼爾接著彎曲調整自己手的角度，讓自己的身體離開另一人，形成他整個人籠罩在朴志訓上方，卻愣是沒有碰到身下的人一絲一毫的姿勢。

他努力平復著情緒，覺得自己實在是大意了。

只是當他被少年按倒的那個瞬間，想要反抗的心理順勢迸出，身體快於理智，等他回過神時已經是現在這個局面。

姜丹尼爾有點懊惱。

他調節一會呼吸，思考要怎麼圓場，於是他悄悄側頭觀察另外一人的狀況。

他發現那個少年臉紅了。

姜丹尼爾愣了一下，只見少年撇開頭，僅僅露出半邊側臉和單隻耳朵，兩者卻都泛著顯而易見的紅。少年的皮膚不算太白皙，可以說是稍淺一點的小麥膚色，然而現在他的臉頰染上兩朵紅暈，宛如薄暮夕陽。

耳垂更不用說了，紅的像是滴血一般，姜丹尼爾不用摸都知道一定燙得嚇人。

「……抱歉。」姜丹尼爾不由自主輕聲地說。

「沒事。」少年的聲音傳來，與精緻臉龐不符、溫潤飽滿的嗓音搔著姜丹尼爾的耳朵。

他突然覺得心裡有些發癢。

姜丹尼爾迅速坐起身，試圖甩掉自己一身的雞皮疙瘩。面對身旁仍然不與他視線接觸的少年，他嘆了口氣，說：「其實我沒跟自己同性別的人做過，所以……」

他試圖委婉的解釋，也成功讓少年對他的話有了反應。

朴志訓轉過頭來，看著姜丹尼爾，精緻的眉毛又蹙起來。

「難道我就不是？」有點咄咄逼人的意味。

嗯？什麼意思？

「啊……是、是嗎？那，我們可能該慢慢來？」他試圖接話以及勸誘：「或許我們可以不用急著今天。」

他心裡打的一手好算盤，沒想見少年突然笑了，語帶嘲諷地說：「事到如今，你在說什麼傻話？」

他沒等姜丹尼爾回答，俐落地起身走向從剛才開始姜丹尼爾就很在意的攝影機，然後停止錄影。

「浪費了一點電池和記憶體。」朴志訓一邊確認電量，一邊自言自語，再度調整攝影機的角度，抬頭對姜丹尼爾說：「我不知道你怎麼想，但我想在今天至少把一星期的進度處理完，之後留點時間我們討論其他事情。」他補充：「我還要回去的。」

姜丹尼爾呆坐在床上，他突然覺得自己的腦袋有些不好使。

剛剛他的話是什麼意思？

「我不是很能了解你的意思。」他坦白。

少年的眉頭皺得更深了。

莫非他問了什麼蠢問題？可是他是真的不懂啊！

朴志訓無法理解他的「搭檔」現在在說什麼蠢話，這讓他感到些微的焦躁。

沉默如期而至，姜丹尼爾已經開始思考誠實在這時候是否不是什麼美德。

朴志訓呼出一口氣，伸手將自己的瀏海往後撥，沒吹乾的頭髮貼在他的頭頂，短暫的露出他光潔的額頭，隨後那縷髮絲又垂了下來。

「可能你有經紀人。你的經紀人怎麼跟你說的？」他問。

「我沒有經紀人。」

少年點點頭，一副並不意外的樣子，說：「我也是。」

欸？

姜丹尼爾有種預感，所有事情正在脫離他原先預想的軌道。

「所以，你也是拿到企劃來的。」少年交叉雙臂站在攝影機後倚靠著衣櫃，繼續說：「這個企劃很荒唐，但現實是你跟我都沒有選擇，不是嗎？你難道不是被人放棄或被人怨恨了才被推來做這種事？我是。雖然我不知道你的公司覺得把你丟來拍這種東西有什麼好處，或你又有哪些隱情，但我已經很明白我的演藝生涯失敗透頂，現在只能這樣活下去。」

姜丹尼爾沒有回話，朴志訓倒是沒有特別介意。

也是，要像這樣賤踏自己的人世界上或許也沒有幾個了。

男人的反應才該是正常的吧，應該反抗、應該拒絕，應該尋找出路。

但他也沒什麼好失去的，所以才能這樣毫無抵抗的接受。

進度必須拍完，最好一次見面能完成越大的量越好。朴志訓想著。

於是他又開口：「所以，好好合作吧？」

姜丹尼爾換了個姿勢，他側躺在床上，單手撐著頭，另一手則擱在床上，伸出食指規律地一下一下的點著。

姜丹尼爾認同似的點點頭：「你說的我都可以理解。但，我能先問一個問題嗎？」

「什麼問題？」

「你叫什麼名字？多大？」

「……」朴志訓放下雙手，背部離開衣櫃門，站直，「朴志訓。二十歲。」

「果然比我還小啊……」

「什麼？」

「沒什麼。我叫姜丹尼爾，比你大三歲。」

姜丹尼爾已經不想去算這是今晚第幾次朴志訓皺眉了，再度誠實的說：「老實告訴你吧，我一直以為我今天是來給哪個政商大佬、製作人或導演潛規則的。所以我根本不知道你在說什麼，更不知道你堅持架攝影機是要拍什麼。」他停頓了一下，一臉不敢恭維的表情，問：「難不成是你的性癖？」

朴志訓終於意識到姜丹尼爾和自己的所知之間有明顯的落差，資訊不對等的情況讓他有點摸不著頭緒。他盡量放緩語氣，問道：「你什麼都不知道？」

姜丹尼爾不置可否地聳了下肩膀。

 

\--

 

果然這一切都荒謬至極了！而這句話自從朴志訓看完企劃已經盤旋在他的腦袋許久，好不容易他整理好不必要的情緒才如期來到這個房子，但誰來告訴他現在是怎麼回事？

他立刻安慰自己：沒事，事情只是更荒謬了一點而已。

朴志訓從梳妝台上拿起一疊紙，丟到床上。姜丹尼爾接過，看到朴志訓抬起下巴示意他閱讀這份文件。

「這就是我們要做的事情，你應該有份一樣的。」朴志訓又撥了一把劉海。

姜丹尼爾，終於，第一次認真閱讀這份文件──和他隨手扔在一樓沙發上一樣的文件。

「概括來說，你跟我要假裝是一對情侶，然後上傳我們之間的床事影片到國外的成人網站，Pxrnsite。以及我們需要在SNS上營銷。」姜丹尼爾聽到朴志訓說，並且成功注意到朴志訓加強了「床事」這個詞彙的咬字。

「幸運的話，我們可以靠那個網站賺點來自觀眾的小費。」

床墊突然下陷，朴志訓又坐了回來，他盯著姜丹尼爾手中的紙，說：「當然，不用太期待靠小費生活。」

房間裡的燈光是溫暖的黃色，朴志訓本透著濕氣的頭髮也逐漸風乾，顯現出它原有的捲度。朴志訓說話時的臉很平靜，彷彿沒有意識到這個拍攝對他來說要付出多少。

姜丹尼爾輕輕開口，問：「你知道這個企劃聽起來就跟叫你去拍色情片一樣嗎？」

「知道。」

「那你為什麼還要拍？」他追問。

「那你為什麼要來潛規則？」朴志訓反問。

不太好打交道。

這是姜丹尼爾在朴志訓身上下的第二個註解。順帶一提，第一個是有一雙精美絕倫的眼睛。

朴志訓轉過身面對還躺在床上的姜丹尼爾，說：「那你拍不拍？」

姜丹尼爾：「來潛規則是一回事，但被拍又是另外一回事。」

朴志訓雙手撐著床，身體前傾將重量壓在手上，微微低下頭。

這角度姜丹尼爾可以看到朴志訓上挑的眼尾，纖長的睫毛隨著主人眨眼上下交錯。

像個蝴蝶。

姜丹尼爾心中頓時產生某種無可名狀的衝動，他想伸手去撫摸少年的眼睛，或者更準確地來說，他想把那雙似乎可以勾人的雙眼遮起來。

這樣他才可以保持自己的專注。

但他忍住了。

「我拒絕。」

他看見朴志訓隨即抬起頭，臉上帶著他捉摸不透的表情。少年微微歪頭，眼神上下打量著他，狀似疑惑的開口。

「你比我過得還好。」說出口的卻是無比肯定的語句。

 

\--

 

姜丹尼爾其實不知道怎麼回應少年的陳述。從剛才的對話聽來，朴志訓大概是沒有其他路可走了才來拍這種說穿了就是色情片的東西，也才答應這種在他看來毫無意義的計畫。

是的，沒有意義。

對姜丹尼爾來說，潛規則或許還有那麼一丁點意義，或者說是回報。

他知道自己付出了什麼，又得到了什麼。

但拍這種影片，沒有意義。將最私密的那一面放上一個誰都可以閱覽的網站，任人意淫，任人施加自己不知道的、噁心的幻想在自己身上，何況事後沒有報酬，也不知道做這件事情自己能夠獲得什麼好處。

沒有意義的事情，姜丹尼爾的確一點參與的興致也沒有。

所以他拒絕。

姜丹尼爾的心中生出一股憐憫，到底眼前這個才剛成年的孩子為什麼必須這樣出賣自己的肉體？如果姜丹尼爾有餘裕的話他或許可以考慮一下要不要幫助他，可是他現在都自顧不暇了，少年的沉淪似乎成為他無法插手的必然。

有點可惜，但他不會讓自己陪著一個素不相識的人沾得一身腥。

這樣想起來，自己顯然是過得比少年還好些，他還有選擇的權利，而朴志訓沒有。

姜丹尼爾嗤笑了一聲，回應仍盯著他的少年說：「的確，我是過得比你好。」

他翻身離開床。

既然已經認定在這裡不會得到他想要的結果，那麼姜丹尼爾沒有必要浪費時間。

朴志訓看著他起身，突然開口：「哥，你是演員嗎？」

少年的問題讓姜丹尼爾停下動作。

「我沒看過你。」背後的聲音傳來。

「我也沒看過你。」他反駁，卻聽見朴志訓開懷的笑聲。

「那你的利用價值是什麼？」朴志訓笑得像得到糖的孩子，卻也用如孩子般天真無邪的語氣問出一點也不友善，甚至稱得上不禮貌的問題。

「你的又是什麼？」

「姜丹尼爾，學我反問是沒用的呀。」朴志訓跟著姜丹尼爾起身離開床，站在床頭伸了個懶腰，說：「我沒有利用價值。」

姜丹尼爾突然覺得厭煩了。事情超出他的計畫已經讓他足夠不耐，但這點是他沒有事先打聽好，所以他不怪誰。

打從一開始的潛規則他就已經感到噁心，可是他不得不做。他不諱言的承認當自己誤認朴志訓是金主的時候，他心裡是慶幸的，至少外表單純的男孩子讓他可以欺騙自己只是來享受一夜春宵。

但現在不是了，顯然朴志訓的想法和他不同。他不想在這裡浪費時間。

他才剛想轉過身去結束和朴志訓的對話，沒想到男孩已經悄聲無息地站在他背後，待他一面對他，胸前的衣服就被狠狠往下拽，同時有條胳膊架上他的脖子。

朴志訓看著姜丹尼爾現在與他差不多齊平的視線，笑著用一種彷彿戀人間低喃的聲音說：「所以我現在不就是在創造一個嗎。」

朴志訓的氣息打在姜丹尼爾頸邊，一條大腿則卡進姜丹尼爾的雙腿之間，同時將身體的重量狠狠的往對方身上壓，兩個人的身體親密無比的疊合，再也沒有一絲縫隙。

姜丹尼爾看著朴志訓笑得彎起的桃花眼，冷聲道：「放開。」

「為什麼？」

話還沒落下，突然一陣天旋地轉，變故來的讓人毫無防備，朴志訓感覺自己身體騰空，馬上又落到一處柔軟之上。

雖說是在軟綿的大床上，但那也是被人實實在在的扔進去的，朴志訓因此有些微暈。

姜丹尼爾舒展手臂，趁朴志訓還沒回復過來，修長筆直的雙腿邁開大步，然後，以其人之道還治其人之身，用整個身軀把掙扎著起身的朴志訓壓了回去。

這一次姜丹尼爾一點負罪感都沒有，他凶狠的抓住朴志訓的雙手，一手將它們拉到他的頭頂，然後另一隻手掐住少年的雙頰，使朴志訓色澤鮮紅的唇瓣翹了起來，也迫使朴志訓看向自己。

朴志訓的胸口劇烈起伏，好看的雙眼泛著水光，緊緊盯著姜丹尼爾。

姜丹尼爾暗道一聲糟糕。他好像選了一種對自己而言最糟糕的姿勢。

少年的浴袍隨著適才激烈的動作敞開了大半，光潔的大腿曝露在空氣中，姜丹尼爾甚至可以清楚感受到底下傳來源源不絕的體溫，和隨著呼吸起伏的柔軟軀體。

他發現他和朴志訓彼此的私密部位，離直接的肌膚接觸只剩下最後一層布料。除此之外，他們兩個人現在親密無間的姿勢，任誰看了都會覺得是正在打鬧增加情趣的戀人。

思及至此，姜丹尼爾放開掐住朴志訓雙頰的手，皺起眉頭口氣不耐的說：「你想怎麼樣隨你，但我不奉陪，你大可以去找其他跟你一樣有需要的人。」

他直起身體放開朴志訓，卻沒想到朴志訓再度不識好歹的看準時機動作。

朴志訓抬起勻稱的雙腿，藉由這個姿勢本就因為浴袍散開而露出的大腿根部嶄露無遺，雖然只是一個瞬間，且朴志訓還穿著底褲但還是讓姜丹尼爾的眼睛刺了一下，也讓他像被燙到一般連忙收回他牽制住朴志訓雙手的手。

緊接著一雙有力的腿迅速圈住姜丹尼爾的腰身，兩個人的身體再次互相緊緊嵌合。朴志訓一邊用大腿出力，使勁夾住姜丹尼爾的腰，一邊用終於得到自由的雙手按住姜丹尼爾的肩膀，然後抬起身體，用全身的體重和力氣將姜丹尼爾往另外一側推。

兩人的姿勢於這個大雨滂沱的夜晚、於這溫暖的室內燈光之下，進行了第二次的交替翻轉。

朴志訓喘著氣，把姜丹尼爾扳倒實在太費力了，尤其姜丹尼爾中途一度嘗試用腹部的力量把他壓回去。

他貼近姜丹尼爾，後者聞到了一股清淡的茶葉清香，以及一聲：「不要。」

為什麼要去找另外一個有需要的人？

「看你過得比我好，太不痛快了。」朴志訓輕聲說著，溫潤的氣息緩緩吹在姜丹尼爾的面龐上，「我為什麼要去找別人？」

「你有沒有聽過一句話？我覺得現在正好適合拿來用一用。」姜丹尼爾看向上方的朴志訓，用沒什麼起伏的語氣問。

「什麼？」

姜丹尼爾抬起雙手，抓住朴志訓的後頸用力朝自己往下一按。

朴志訓的下巴嗑到姜丹尼爾的，他一陣吃痛，隨後眼前瞬間一片黑暗，一雙大手帶著炙熱的溫度與不容拒絕的力道覆蓋在他的眼睛上。

「事不過三。」姜丹尼爾低沉的聲音在他耳邊響起，隨著最後一個字落下又是第三次翻轉，朴志訓再度被拉著滾了個圈，在姜丹尼爾身下不自覺喘氣。

「你超過了，這是你自找的。」

他實在是受夠朴志訓一而再再而三的挑戰自己了。

姜丹尼爾不喜歡被人挑戰，這讓他總是想要用最讓對方感到疼痛、後悔的方式回敬給對方。他有隱藏著的強烈的勝負欲，但以往總能克制向對方較勁的衝動。

不巧的是，朴志訓今晚挑戰他太多次了。

最初掐著他脖子推倒他一次，在床的一旁用手肘壓制住他的喉嚨一次，還有剛剛，用大腿夾住自己的腰反抗一次。

不可否認的，姜丹尼爾也開始覺得事情變得有趣了起來。

 

朴志訓來不及發出任何一聲驚呼，就被迫仰起頭，先是嘴唇上感受到一陣刺痛，隨之他嚐到了血的鐵銹味道。姜丹尼爾俯視著對方嘴角上，被自己狠狠咬下而滲血的傷口，藉此得到了一點報復的快感。

而朴志訓這邊半點想法都還沒迸出，已經就著這個角度碰到另外一人的柔軟，傷口毫不體貼地被人輾壓與吸吮使他忍不住嘶了一聲，也因此被人輕易的撬開牙關，有什麼東西滑了進來舔舐著他的口腔，帶著他無法承受的粗暴和灼熱。

今晚第一次，朴志訓冒出了這個想法。

 

大事不妙。


End file.
